


We've Known Each Other So Long

by jvxgjx



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mockingjay, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvxgjx/pseuds/jvxgjx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place near the end of Mockingjay P.1. Gale and Katniss turn to each other as they feel their worlds start to crumble. This has been building for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Known Each Other So Long

He was waiting for her as she came down the hall, pacing. The mask from his mission still hung loose around his neck. Gale had never felt so tired, and the loneliness of living underground, in District 13, surrounded by constant reminders of death, was weighing on him. There was a grayness to the very air that made it difficult to breathe. In his more vulnerable moments, he longed for the forest beyond the fence in 12 with a raw ache deep in his gut, like a pang of tight hunger. But now even that forest air must be tainted with the smell of death.  
Her pace quickened as she saw him. “Gale!”  
“Katniss,” he sighed. The word became a soft exhale as she flung her arms around him. Only he could feel the slight tremble that signaled Katniss the scared human being, not the warrior Mockingjay. She pulled back from him, and he could see that her eyes were red. She had been crying.  
“I thought I had lost you both,” she said simply. “I didn’t know you were going to extract Peeta until you had already left, and I thought…” The words strangled slightly in her throat, hitching to prevent her from speaking that awful truth. More loss, more destruction. He knew what she wanted to say. Between them passed the familiarity that meant she didn’t have to voice her fear. Her shoulders drooped slightly, relaxing into him. It reminded him so much of their time in the woods, a more innocent time, when he was just beginning to notice her in that way…  
“Where is he?” she asked.  
Gale gestured into the room a few feet away. There was a pane of clear, thick glass separating them. On a modified operating table, Peeta lay quiet and still. “We don’t know what they did to him yet. Or why they let us have him. I guess we’ll have to wait and find out.”  
She was quiet for a moment. “Gale, I’m scared.”  
It was an odd thing, hearing her say it aloud—so softly, and for him alone. She leaned forward again to rest her head on his still-armored chest. They were alone in the hallway, and the lights were flickering slightly, as if on the verge of a power outage. He put an arm around her, feeling the soft waves of her signature braid, feeling the subtle weight of her head against his chest.  
Without thinking, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. “What kind of pain do I have to be in for you to notice me?” He asked her, suddenly almost angry. He had asked her before, in the abandoned shell of her Victor’s house in 12, and she had not given him a good answer. Now she simply looked tired, though she didn’t pull away. Even when he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, she simply leaned into him slightly. The lips he wouldn’t forget—soft, warm, strong. He had dreamt of them for a long time, and nothing about the Games had frightened him more than seeing her kiss Peeta in that cave. He had masturbated angrily every night for a week afterward, torturing himself with thoughts of them together.  
Now she was there in front of him, so close that he was breathing in her breaths, and he felt a surge of desperate love so fierce that it almost scared him. Even after missions that had almost cost him his life—nothing quickened his heart and breath, fired every nerve, like being so close to her. Alone. He put his hands at the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, fiercely, possessively. She moaned a little and kissed him back. He could only imagine how she felt now, with everything hanging by a thread.  
A sense of urgency entered him as he felt her tongue dart between his lips, exploring. She was hungry now. Her hands swept up into his hair, sending a jolt of desire straight to his core. He was getting hard, and wondered if she could feel him pressed against her leg through the thin cloth of her district 13 uniform.  
Without speaking, in perfect unison, they backed against a darkened wall where it would be harder for passerby to notice them. He felt more and more desperate for her. “Katniss…Kat…” he groaned aloud. His hips began to buck against hers. He felt her hand, so strong and sure, slip underneath the band of his pants and gasped aloud as her fingers brushed against the tip of his cock, already dripping precum. Silently, quickly, roughly, his hands left her face. He broke the kiss and, with one hand, unbuckled his pants. He had waited so long for this that disbelief flooded him as, panting, he slowly thrust into her. She was unbelievably tight and wet. He guided the tip in, feeling the exquisitely silky sensation.  
“More,” she moaned into his ear. “Gale, I…I need this…”  
He couldn’t wait anymore. With a rough urgency, he thrust his girth entirely into her. The sensation was almost blinding in its intensity. He stilled, unable to control himself. Unable to believe what was happening, finally, after so many afternoons in the quiet woods of 12 when he would fantasize what it would be like to lay her down in the tall grass. Whether she would like it, whether…for a moment he felt a kinship with Peeta, and felt sorry for him. Peeta must also know what it was like to want her more than anything else. To lie awake at night slowly pumping his cock in his fist, imagining the swell of her hips and her breasts, then coming suddenly, in great desperate spurts—and knowing it was never enough.  
She was unbuttoning her shirt, and he lowered his head to her creamy breasts as he thrust into her, still erratically. He was getting rougher as she encouraged him with little nips on his ear, his neck. Her hot breath spilled over the back of his neck, sending waves of pleasure all the way down through his groin. Finally he found a rhythm as he braced her against the rough concrete wall. Holding her steady, his strength a sense of pleasure and comfort to her, he thrust into her steadily. Her cunt was heaven. As he fucked her, giving himself over entirely to the incredible tightness, he licked her nipples. He felt her grip on his shoulders tightening.  
“Fuck, Gale, yes…” she whispered in his ear, panting and moaning, “fuck me just like that. You’ve dreamed about it, haven’t you? You knew this was always meant to be…”  
Whether she really meant it, or whether this was borne of the uncertainty and danger of their situation, Gale didn’t care. He pulled out momentarily to turn her over. He tugged down her leggings and stared in wonder at her perfectly rounded ass. She looked back at him hungrily and pulled him toward her. He put both hands on her tits, cupping them with a groan as he slid slowly and smoothly into her again. He was close now. Moving one hand to grip her ass tightly, he pumped in and out of her with smooth, long strokes. His other hand moved to play with her clit, and she gasped.  
“Gale, I’m gonna come….I’m coming…” It came out in a whisper as he fucked into her, fast and hard, increasing his tempo and pace as he rubbed at her clit. She bucked against him, shuddering with pleasure. They were pressed hard against the wall, and he felt every beautiful moment of friction between them with an ecstasy that made him almost pass out with pleasure.  
He couldn’t take it any longer. Pumping his cock into her, he exploded in orgasm. He had never felt himself come so hard. Trembling with pleasure, he held himself still within her. They were both panting. She moaned in pleasure and turned her head to capture his mouth, devouring him.  
They didn’t need to speak. As he felt his cum spurting into her, he nuzzled and kissed her neck. It didn’t matter what happened in the future. They would always have this.


End file.
